Warriors:The Last Stand
Warriors:The Last Stand By:Tawnypeltlover Genre:Action The four ancient clans have finally found the four cats to save them. One kit from each of the clans has a star on their heads, and they think that they mean something. The four kits, Sunkit, Morningkit, Dawnkit, and Nightkit, are all trying to find out what every cat is talking about, then the clans get uneasy. Were these catsreally the saviors, or just normal kits? Then, the kits start to understand, and do what they can to prevent another war, but when they're is a hero, there is a villain. A cat from their clans is trying to stop them in their tracks. They want dominance, they want glory, they want slaves, but the legendary cats fight back with all their might. Will these legendary cats live, and prevent the war from continuing for many moons to come? Or will the dominating cats destroy them, and continue the war? Read to find out! (If you don't know what this is about, go to [[Warriors: The Last Stand Preview]] to learn about this book.) Main Characters Nightkit:Dark blue tom with white spots all over and a white star on his forehead Sunkit:Sunny yellow tom with goldenrod eyes and a white star on his forehead Dawnkit:Sunset colored she-cat with blue eyes and a white star on her forehead Morningkit:Yellow orange she-cat with orange eyes and a white star on her forehead Note from the Author "This story is going to be epic, nothing you've ever seen from the warriors before! With the most chilling secrets, the most blood-thirsty battles, and the horrible outcomes, you can't get enough! I hope you enjoy this great warriors book, because it will be the greatest I've probably ever written! It wil be the longest, the most awesomest book I've ever created! I hope you enjoy reading!", From Tawnypeltlover Prologue "All clans, welcome to the gathering!" A light blue tom yowled from a top the Great Rock. A black tom sat far away from the other leaders on the Great Rock, his dark gray eyes narrowed and gleaming. "Maplestar, why don't you start?" The light blue tom meowed respectfully. The mapple colored she-cat with blue eyes nodded and stepped forward. "I know that Lightningclan and Fireclan probably had this problem also, but we have had many battle encounters from Ghostclan!" Maplestar yowled. Maplestar's clan, Darkclan, yowled in hatred, and in agreement. The light-blue colored tom stepped forward and looked at Maplestar. "Maplestar, Ghostclan has had many battle encounters with all our clans. They want to be enemies with every other clan apperantly." The tome meowed, then stepped back. Maplestar nodded and continued. "We have had lots of prey, but we've smelt the stench of rabbit blood in our borders." Maplestar growled and peered over to the black tom. "The rabbits from the moorland have been going out into the forest for shelter!" The black tom hissed. Maplestar ignored him. "We are doing well with our elder's feeding, as well with the rest of Darkclan. We've had three new kits to our clan, Forestkit, Bramblekit, and Gorsekit." Maplestar meowed, then stepped back. The light blue tom stepped forward. "Lightningclan has also been doing well with our prey. The river is filled with fish, and the forest around it is filled with many small animals, like mice." The light blue tom meowed. Then, a firey orange tom with blue eyes stepped forward quickly. "Lakestar, that forest belongs to our territory! You keep your clan fed with fish! Other than that forest, we have no where to hunt. The rabbits have left, and we can't find any decent food." The tom growled. "As you wish Flamestar. You keep to your forest, and we'll keep to our river. We didn't want those furry creatures anyway." Lakestar snarled. Flamestar curled his lip and was about to make a remark, but Maplestar stopped them. "Let's just continue with the gathering!" Maplestar growled. "I'm finished." Lakestar hissed, then he stepped back, and Flamestar stepped forward. "Well, our prey sightings are starting to get scarce, not now that we have the forest, but we have two new apprentices in the apprentice's den, Darkpaw and Fernpaw!" Flamestar meowed, then stepped back. The black tom stepped forward, his long legs and thick shoulders showed in the moonlight "In Ghostclan, we've had an encounter with a fox. Or at least, it looked like a fox." The tom growled and looked at the fox-looking tom in the Darkclan group. "Foxfur would never do something like that!" Maplefur objected. The black tom ignored her as well. "We're having good prey amounts, and that is all." The black tom hissed. "Spiderstar, you cause all of the trouble! We were peaceful until you wanted power!" Maplestar hissed. "That's it! I will not take this any longer! The clans can not live in peace anymore!" Lakestar yowled, then all of the leaders nodded and leaped off of the Great Rock. No cat said a word as they headed back to the safety of their camp. Chapter One-Nightkit Nightkit jumped around with his denmate, Whiskerkit. Whiskerkit was a tan she-cat with a whte muzzle, white paws, white stripes, yellow eyes, and very long whiskers. "Nightkit, people keep saying that you 'mean' something." Whiskerkit meowed as she sat down to catch her breath. "I've been hearing that too. Is it because of the star on my head?" Nightkit asked, wondering. "It might be, but I don't think so. You might have some purpose in the world." Whiskerkit meowed. "Maybe." Nightkit meowed. A blue she-cat with green eyes and white paws padded out of the nursery. "Hi Snowstep!" Whiskerkit meowed. "Hello little ones." Snowstep purred and licked Whiskerkit's head. "Oh, mom!" Whiskerkit complained as Snowstep groomed Whiskerkit's fur. Then Snowstep came over and began washing Nightkit's fur, but he didn't complain. The better he looked, the better he'll be treated. Or well, that's what some cats say. Nightkit padded around the camp when his mother finished with his fur. He examined the fresh-kill pile of Darkclan, the warriors den, the apprentices den, the elders den, and a little bush at the side of the camp. He looked around to see if there was anything he had missed. Then, he saw a huge rock, bigger than some of the forest's trees. Right beside it was a den, with a fallen tree right above it. "Wow!" Nightkit mewed and ran over to the big rock. He began climbing the huge rock when Snowstep spotted him climbing up it. "Nightkit! Don't climb the High Rock!" Snowstep laughed and started to run after him. When Nightkit reached the top of the rock, he breathed in the open, fresh air. He looked down to see all of Darkclan looking at him, even Jetstar was looking at him, amused. Darkclan's medicine cat, Honeyfern, padded out of her den and looked up at him and chuckled. Nightkit closed his eyes, raised his chin, and lifted one of his front paws, looking like a small leader. "Wow! He's a leader already!" Jetstar laughed. Then Snowstep reached the top of the High Rock. "What are you doing up here, little leader?" Snowstep meowed from behind him. Nightkit's eyes shot open and he slowly turned around. Snowstep picked him up by his scruff and padded down the High Rock. She set him down on the earth again, and Nightkit ran to the gathered cats. Jetstar padded over to him and touched his nose to Nightkit's head. "You're going to be a great warrior, Nightkit." Jetstar whispered and lifted his head. Snowstep padded over and licked Jetstar's cheek. Jetstar was Whiskerkit's and Nightkit's father, and mates with Snowstep. Whiskerkit ran up to them "Am I going to be a great warrior too?"She asked. "Yes, you are too Whiskerkit." Jetstar meowed, but he knew Whiskerkit would be better off as a medicine cat, since Whiskerkit loved herbs and plants. "Whiskerkit, wouldn't you like being a medicine cat?" Snowstep asked. "Yeah! I'm going to be both!" Whiskerkit meowed excitedly. "I'm sorry Whiskerkit, but you have to be one or the other. Which do you want to be, a warrior or a medicine cat?" Jetstar asked. Whiskerkit hesitated for a few moments. "I'll be a, medicine cat." Whiskerkit meowed. "I don't really like killing and clawing and, yeah, you know what I mean." Whiskerkit meowed. They all laughed. Then, Nightkit and Whiskerkit played for the rest of the day, until it was time for them to sleep.......... Chapter Two-Sunkit